Sparkling Angel
by Doodlebugg
Summary: A one-shot song-fic to "Angels" by Within Temptation.  That's all I have to say.  Um, bye.  Rated T because I said so.


**Sparkling Angel**

LINE

**Edit: I read through this and found mistakes that I almost killed myself over, so I fixed them. I also reworded some things because I didn't like it. Blah.**

* * *

_Sparkling angel,  
I believe  
You were my savior  
In my time of need._

"Now what shall we do?" Raine asked. "Since Colette has regained her soul, there's no need for us to head immediately back to Sylvarant, but…"

"We know what we have to do! We're going to search for a way to save both worlds in order to prevent any more Chosens like Colette!" Lloyd pumped his fist and looked over at Colette, who had finally been brought back from the dead, for lack of a better term. Zelos watched the two and instinctively knew there was something between them, something…more. It was sickeningly sweet, and the male Chosen wanted to hurl at the sight.

While Zelos had been lost in thought, the others had been making plans for their journey. Presea was currently speaking. "…I…want to go home…" she mumbled.

"Oh, yeah…we have to bring her to see that Kate chick," Zelos blurted, not really paying attention to the conversation. He had far bigger concerns than a little girl under some funky spell. But he couldn't blow his cover…not yet.

Then the Ultra Gorgeous Cool Beauty spoke her words of wisdom. "Unfortunately, I doubt we can use the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge anymore."

Sheena retorted, "I have some contacts in Meltokio. Let's ask them for help."

"But we're wanted traitors," the brat whined. "Can we even get into Meltokio?"

"Ha! Leave that to me. I know Meltokio like the back of my hand!" Zelos proudly exclaimed. It was his time to shine, finally!

"All right. We're counting on you, Zelos." Lloyd smiled at him, and Zelos felt something. He wasn't used to this: people counting on him. It made him feel good.

"You got it! You can always count on me! Now, my hunnies, off to Meltokio!" Zelos started to hike back down the annoying Fooji Mountains, not bothering to look back to see if they were following. He knew they were. His angel hearing amplified each foot hitting the ground.

_Blinded by faith,  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers,  
Their warnings so clear._

"It's Kratos…" Lloyd whispered under his breath. The angel was pretty far off, and he doubted the others could see him. "Guys…I'll be right back. I've got to take care of some business." Without waiting for an answer, Lloyd dashed through the snow until Kratos was within a few feet of him.

"Lloyd," he said simply, not even turning around. His gaze was focused on the sky, searching for something.

"What're you doing?" Lloyd asked angrily, annoyed that the seraph had barely acknowledged him.

"I am looking at the sky." Again, Kratos did not turn.

"Don't lie!" the boy shouted, letting his anger get the better of him.

"Then I'm scheming how to dispose of those who are in Lord Yggdrasill's way. Is that better?" Kratos said sarcastically, finally meeting Lloyd's enraged glare. Lloyd said nothing, letting his glare talk for him. Kratos decided to change the subject. "You seem well," he said, which caught Lloyd off guard.

"Wh…what?" he asked, completely surprised by the elder swordsman's words.

Again, Kratos changed the subject, deciding that this one was too awkward. "Lloyd, don't be so trusting. There may be someone close to you that is malicious…a traitor."

Lloyd was blinded by his faith in his friends, and instead chose the most obvious answer, the one he knew was true. "You're talking about yourself."

If Kratos said that he wasn't, Lloyd would never believe that his warning was meant for the philandering Chosen, Zelos. So he left the boy with a cryptic message, hoping that he would see the red-head's true intentions if he just paid closer attention to his words. "We'll see. Be ever judicious, Lloyd."

With that, Kratos turned on his heel and headed into the sky, back to Welgaia.

"…I never got to ask what 'judicious' meant…" Lloyd mumbled as he trudged back to the group.

_Fallen angel,  
Tell me why.  
What is the reason,  
The thorn in your eye?_

"Zelos was our spy from the very beginning," Pronyma said from the warp pad that led to Welgaia.

"Is that true, Zelos?" Lloyd asked incredulously.

Next to Pronyma, Colette said, "It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying!"

"I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing Cruxis, the Renegades, and all of you. Guess who won?" Zelos sneered.

Sheena's mouth dropped. "You were working for the Renegades, too? I can't believe you! I always knew you were a pervert, but I never doubted you were a good person when it came down to it!"

"Why thank you, my sweet, voluptuous hunny. But, in the end, I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as the Chosen." Zelos folded his arms across his chest and smiled a mocking, evil smile.

"You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?" Regal asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's because I'm the Chosen that my life's been a total joke. I can't _wait_ for Seles to become the Chosen instead." Zelos turned to Pronyma and nodded. The warp was activated, and the Grand Cardinal and Colette started to disappear.

"Lloyd!" Colette screamed before completely fading.

_Sparkling angel,  
I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions,  
Your feelings for me._

All those times when he disappeared…they had been to help the Renegades or Cruxis. The words he said about betrayal…they were true. He really was just a heartless shell of a man. Yuan had known about the group invading the base to retrieve the Rheairds. He had known they would be in the Fooji Mountains. It was all because of Zelos. How come they didn't see it before? How come they couldn't figure out that the pervert had actually been a traitor? And why was it so impossible to believe that they were about to kill the man they had trusted?

_This world may have failed you.  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could've chosen a different path in life!_

"So…this is how it ends," Zelos said. Half the group was still in shock from his betrayal, including Sheena. How could he just do that?

"…Why, Zelos? You were our friend!" Lloyd shouted, trying to reason with him. It wasn't working. Zelos was not going back on his decision. He wouldn't. He was too stubborn.

"Your friend? You really expect me to believe that? It's not like you guys ever trusted me. So how can you call me your friend?" The traitor narrowed his eyes at Lloyd, who looked shocked at his words. Lloyd hadn't trusted Zelos? How could that be?

"That was…"

"Don't feel bad about it," Zelos shrugged. "I did deceive you, after all."

"There's gotta be some sort of explanation for this, right? This is all just a joke…right?" Lloyd asked, refusing to believe what they all knew was true.

"Haha…I don't know what to tell you. I'm just a weak, lazy bum. All I wanted was a fun, easy life. Nothing more, nothing less!" Zelos smiled as his wings unfurled from his back. The sparkling orange feathers told everyone presence that there was absolutely no hope left.

"No…" Sheena whispered. A single tear spilled from her eyes and fell to the floor. He betrayed them. He was a traitor. He didn't deserve to live.

She charged forward, ready to kill.

_There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse, 'cause  
I still remember…_

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wish they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise,  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie!_

"Th-that was…pretty good…" Zelos forced from the floor. Blood was falling rapidly from his side and mouth, and he occasionally hacked up the red liquid. It was a pitiful sight, and Sheena couldn't help but cry for him.

"Zelos…" Lloyd whispered.

"No…it's okay. To…tell you the truth," he paused to cough, "I was getting pretty tired of living, anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" Lloyd said.

"And Colette…she's below, in the hall of the Great Seed. Save her…" Zelos' eyes closed, but he was still breathing.

"Why did you fight us?" Lloyd asked the dying man.

"My life…it was a mistake. Maybe when I'm…gone…Seles will be happier, and she might…get out of the abbey…"

"Is that why—?" Lloyd started, but Zelos cut him off.

"Nah, it's just a bonus. Make sure…to destroy…my Cruxis…Crystal…" Zelos whispered as he died right there, in front of everyone.

"Damned idiot…" Sheena whispered, but the tears kept falling. She really had trusted him. She had believed in him. She had never doubted him. It broke her heart.

Lloyd was the first to recover. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. Holding it steadily, he prepared to break the Crystal. That was when Sheena lost all threads of her sanity. She fell to the ground, sobbing, with her hands over her face. Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Lloyd.

"Sheena…It'll be alright. He's…in a better place." Lloyd gave a soft, grieving smile before turning back around and destroying the last memento of the philandering pervert…that she had almost loved.

_Could have been forever,  
But now we have reached the end._

* * *

So _happy_, right? Wow…I can really get into an emo-mood if I try. Though, I guess it's not as sad as some of the depressing stories on this site. But ever since I first heard this song, I wanted to do something like this. But at first, before I got off my lazy but and looked up the lyrics, I was having trouble deciding between using Kratos or Zelos. When I looked up the lyrics about four days ago, I knew instantly that this was a song about Zelos. Well, it wasn't _really_ about Zelos…but…you know what I mean! …Right?

Anyway, I hoped you liked! Please review!


End file.
